Driving Lessons
by ChocolateCandyRinG
Summary: Kiba was giving his boyfriend, Shikamaru a driving lessons but his temper got the better of him and they unexpectedly broke up. Then Kiba got jealous when Shikamaru started getting driving lessons from the hot senior, Uchiha Itachi.


Disclaimer: Any of the characters in this story is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not trying to make any money by posting this. I'm just a big fan.

Driving Lessons

Chapter 1: The Break up.

Kiba's p.o.v

"I told you, first you have to let go off the clutch and at the same time, pressed down on the speed gear."

Things are so not going my way. In fact it is a mess. I'm angry and Shikamaru is angry. To make it worse it felt like a hundred degree in this damn car. Shikamaru pressed the off button on the radio, with too much pressure than necessary I must add.

"Can we please just start over and please, do not yell at me" Shikamaru said, almost begging.

"Ok, let's do that, I'm sorry."

He took a deep breathe before placing his right palm on the gear stick. Then he shifted it to gear one and the car started moving and it continued to move before coming into a shaky halt, threatening to hit the pavement on the sidewalk.

"The brake Shikamaru, put on the brake!"

"I'm trying but it won't work" he said, voice a mixture of panic and giving up. As a last resort I pull up the handbrake. The car completely stop and the only thing audible in the car was the sound of our hard breathing.

"You forget the clutch, didn't you?" I tired to say this without raising my voice. I mean how hard is it to remember to put on the clutch to use the brake. He said nothing and I decided not to press on that even though I felt like ripping my own hair off my scalp. I always knew that it was not a good idea for me to try teaching people stuff especially driving. I was too impatient and short tempered. But how could I say no to Shikamaru, my boyfriend of 7 months?

"I'll try to remember that, clutch and brake, ok got it. Now should I reverse?" he asked innocently.

I almost "duhh" at him but I didn't. I just simply nodded. The car reversed completely but only because that's the only thing Shikamaru knows how to do. After quite a distance from the spot we had been, he put on the brake.

"Now shift to gear one and then press speed while letting go of the clutch slowly." I instructed.

"Okay." I saw Shikamaru inhale and exhale before he shifted to gear one and then the car started to move slowly and then started going faster a bit. I asked him to put on the brake so that he could make a turn right. I guess he tried but instead the car went straight and once again hitting the pavement, so we were stuck.

"Reverse, Shikamaru." At this point I was gritting my teeth. I mean how many time could you do that, it was ridiculous. Hasn't he got it yet, I mean we've been on this like a month.

Shikamaru nodded his head and he put on the gear on reversed but the care did not reverse but it kept hitting the pavement over and over again. He turned to me with panic in his eyes and I was so angry that I just couldn't help but to yell at him.

"God! Just shut the ignition. You're going to ruin the fucking car!" I push the handbrake down and Shikamaru turn off the ignition. Then we both got out of the car, this time, I'm in the driver's seat while Shikamaru's at the passenger seat. I reversed the car the car and then parked it next to the pavement so that I could calm down before resuming the practice.

"Shikamaru, how much times does it take for that simple thing to sinks in to your head? It's been a month and look at where we were now, it was just like the first time. Are you nervous, or something?"

It was when I looked at him that I realized I might have gone too far. His face was cloudy, almost as gray as the weather outside. He wasn't looking at me because I know he was holding his tears. I felt so guilty that I would consider hitting myself with the car. If only I could just control my temper. 'What's wrong with me?' I almost asked aloud.

"Look Shikamaru, I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes with my temper." I reached out to give him a hug but Shikamaru pushed me away.

"Just drive me home, Kiba."

I was thinking of another way for him to forgive me but then I thought it would be better if I just leave him alone. That's how things work in our relationship. We got into a fight then we leave each other alone and it usually won't take long before we make up.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Once again I found my offer for a hug declined when Shikamaru pushed me away for the second time. It's going to be a long ride to the Nara's residence.

Once we arrived at his house, Shikamaru pushed the door car open and slammed it. His father, Shikaku who was sitting on the porch looked at me and then at Shikamaru who was walking to the house with a cloudy face, totally confused. Shikamaru totally ignored his father when he asked him what was wrong. Instead he slammed the front door as if it was part of the reason he was angry. It was me he was angry at and Shikaku must have realized it as he gave me a sympathetic smile.

I just nodded my head before I drive away from the house to mine.

Later that night all of my calls were ignored and my messages not replied.

But I didn't really think I have anything to worry. I mean he will come around, he always did. He just needs his time and then everything could go back to normal again. That's what I thought but I was wrong.

I went to sleep really late that night, almost midnight (well it was a school night) because I had to finish a paper due the next day. After putting everything in my backpack, I proceed on going to bed. I was exhausted!! I felt sleep taking over and dreams began poking in my head before I was startled from the loud beeping of my phone.

I cursed angrily before pulling it from under my bed, holding the temptation to throw it against the wall. It was from Shikamaru and I knew it had to be something important because Shikamaru would normally be asleep at this time of night.

The text was simple but it hit me like a thunder.

'Kiba, it's over.'

To say that I didn't get any sleep last night was an understatement. I was crushed.

Well my first Shika/Kiba fic. What do you think? Any honest reviews would be welcome.


End file.
